Matrimonio Sorpresa
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡oh por Dios nuestra Akane por fin se casa!- - ¡shhhh!, baja la voz Sayuri- dijo tapándole la boca a su escandalosa amiga dándose cuenta que todas las personas en la cafetería volteaban a verlas.
1. Chapter 1

Matrimonio Sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás jugando?... ¿papá?- Akane se levantó e inclinó sobre la mesa del comedor casi queriendo comerse viva con los ojos a Soun. El hombre tragó saliva, y con valentía (como pocas veces en su vida) contestó

\- no…- se aclaró la garganta y continuó- ya sabes cuál es la condición.

Akane cayó sentada de nuevo sobre el cojín, respiró profundo, pensando un momento sobre qué haría, luego de algunos minutos donde nadie de la sala habló, volteó a mirar a Ranma, quien aburrido (o al menos eso parecía) volvía a cambiar de brazo en el que apoyaba su cabeza, lo miró por algunos segundos, esperando a que él dijera algo, y al parecer el joven lo entendió, porque habló sin mucho interés.

\- ¿qué? Es obvio que estos viejos ya lo tenían planeado

\- ¿y no dirás nada?

\- ¿serviría de algo?- ella bufó – la verdad y a estas alturas a mí me da igual.

En ese mismo instante Soun y Genma se levantaron de golpe y empezaron a festejar como locos dando por aceptada la propuesta, de la estancia entraron Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka y Happossai, que habían estado espiando deliberadamente y se unieron a la fiesta.

\- ¿En verdad no te importa?- preguntó a Ranma mientras nadie les prestaba atención

\- sabíamos desde hace mucho que esto pasaría, pero si tanto te molesta- dijo levantándose de la mesa- pues disuádelos tú- terminó por retirarse del lugar.

La joven ladeó un poco la cabeza tratando de entender la actitud del muchacho, luego dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez, solo tal vez eso significaba que él en realidad quería… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y miró el reloj del lugar.

\- ¡se me hará tarde!- se levantó rápido de donde estaba, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, la familia seguía festejando.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿entonces eso significa que si irás a hacer estadías a Australia?-

\- eso creo…- contestó Akane dándole otro sorbo al té

\- ¡oh por Dios nuestra Akane por fin se casa!-

\- ¡shhhh!, baja la voz Sayuri- dijo tapándole la boca a su escandalosa amiga dándose cuenta que todas las personas en la cafetería volteaban a verlas.

\- la verdad ya estaba empezando a dudar que algún día ustedes fueran a casarse, tienen demasiados enemigos en ese tema, y ustedes hasta la fecha siguen negando su amor-

\- ¡¿Cuál amor?!- "indignada" Akane cuestionó

\- a eso me refiero- le dijo con gracia Yuka – tengo que reconocer que en esta ocasión sus padres han actuado astutamente, ponerte como condición que por fin te cases con Ranma para que puedas ir a hacer tus prácticas profesionales fuera del país, es un plan digno de Nabiki-

\- eso si- aceptó Tendo

\- ¿y cuando es la fecha?- volvió a preguntar Sayuri aún más emocionada

\- pues aún no hemos hablado de nada, pero supongo que en algunos meses, antes de irme-

\- ¿y Ranma? ¿no le importa que recién va a ir empezando su matrimonio y tú solo lo abandones como mala esposa?-

\- ¿ni siquiera me he casado y ya soy una mala esposa?- la miró indignada

\- solo es broma- Yuka le palmeó la cabeza

\- pues al parecer a él no le importa- mencionó Akane

\- apuesto que por dentro ha de estar ardiendo- agregó con burla Sayuri

\- ¡pero por supuesto que si!- ambas jovencitas comenzaron a codear a Tendo, quien de un momento a otro se había puesto completamente roja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

De aquella plática habían pasado tres meses, y Akane estaba más nerviosa que nunca, estaba a solo a una semana de volverse la nueva señora Saotome y a una semana y dos días de irse a Australia a hacer cuatro meses de práctica en su carrera en deporte.

Se terminó de abrochar el abrigo rosado y se vio una última vez en el espejo, seguro Ranma ya estaría esperándola abajo, si bien hoy no era la boda, la intranquilidad en su alma le impedía relajarse, en algunos minutos saldría con su prometido al ayuntamiento a obtener el permiso para registrar el matrimonio.

Bajó lentamente los escalones pensando en si hacía lo correcto al casarse de esta manera, TODOS de una u otra manera la presionaban en algún sentido, y a Ranma parecía que simplemente no le importaba nada, por ejemplo ahora mismo, mientras la esperaba ya parado en el genkan tenía cara de estar molesto por perturbarle el tiempo, él mismo lo había dicho horas antes "¿no puede ir Akane sola por los documentos?, no es necesario que yo vaya y aún tengo que limpiar el dojo."

La joven se puso sus botas a juego con el abrigo, así se evitaba el frio propio de los últimos días del año, Ranma ni siquiera la volteó a ver, tampoco esperó una confirmación verbal de si estaba lista o no, solo salió de la casa, así ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino en completo silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿y… tú no estás nervioso?-

\- naaa…- negó el chico, pero a Akane más bien le parecía cada vez más evidente no solo el desinterés del joven, sino que probablemente en el fondo no quería casarse, solo bastaba ver su expresión en ese momento, además que en todo el camino no la había mirado ni una sola vez, como si estuviera tan harto de ella que la estuviera evitando, incluso ahora, miraba con más atención al techo y solo respondiendo con monosílabos.

El monitor donde aparecían los números del turno de las personas que esperaban marcó 23, y la joven pareja que estaba a lado de Akane se levantó de un salto mientras reían por lo bajo y se tomaban de la mano. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener algo así?, ah, sí, porque su compromiso era arreglado y era más que obvio que su prometido no estaba ni una pisca interesado en ella; ¿y si solo se levantaba y salía de ese lugar?, al carajo con su viaje a Australia, que más daba no hacer sus prácticas en el extranjero, bien podía hacerlas en Japón, de ninguna manera canjearía su dignidad por un chantaje de sus padres… si tan solo él sintiera algo por ella. Bajó la mirada al suelo y pasó la saliva atorada en su garganta no iba a hacer una escena ahí mismo, así que de un solo salto se levantó del asiento, Ranma la miro sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo, el pitido de la pantalla sonó anunciando el número 24; Ranma se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

\- anda, camina, ya nos toca- dijo seco

\- "allá va tu dignidad Akane"- le reclamó su conciencia cuando ella miró con ilusión la unión de sus manos y se dejaba guiar.

\- Buenas tardes, documentos por favor- pidió el hombre que los atendía, Akane pareció quedarse estática hasta que Ranma le dio un codazo, entonces ella buscó entre sus pertenencias.

El hombre calvo tecleó la información en su computador, y después de algunos minutos los miró con mala cara.

\- ¿acaso es una broma?- les dijo enojado deteniendo todo movimiento de su parte

\- ¿broma?- preguntó Akane confundida

\- quiere apurarse de una buena vez, no tenemos tiempo- sentenció el de trenza

\- mira jovencito, aquí es una institución gubernamental, no pueden pretender burlarse de ella, tomen sus documentos y salgan de aquí- soltó bufando

\- ¿pe… pero qué pasa?- desconcertada apenas tomó los papeles – ¿hay algo mal?-

\- ¡oh no! ¡Claro que no!- exclamó sarcástico- solo que ya están casados- el pitido que indicaba el siguiente número de espera sonó

\- ¡debe de estar bromeando!- Ranma simplemente se había levantado y lo había tomado de la solapa del traje mientras lo zarandeaba

\- ¡auxilio! ¡Está loco!- gritaba el empleado

\- ¡deje de quejarse y retráctese! ¡Haga su trabajo!- le reclamaba a pocos centímetros de su enojada cara.

El empleado siguió gritando, y solo cuando los de seguridad intervinieron para quitarle a Ranma de encima Akane reaccionó

\- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?!-

\- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- le preguntó otra empleada

\- ¡Akane!- gritaba Ranma mientras lo sacaban entre unos quince señores del edificio

\- yo… ¿cómo… ¿cómo que ya estamos casados?- por más que intentaba respirar con normalidad no podía

\- oh trate de calmarse, veamos que dice- la mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos se sentó ante la computadora abandonada, cuyo manejador aún seguía gritándole improperios a Ranma a través de las puertas de cristal.

\- Certificado de Matrimonio… nombre del cónyuge… Saotome Ranma, nombre de la cónyuge, Tendo Akane, registrado el 28 de Marzo…- Akane la interrumpió

\- ¡pero si en Marzo estaba de vacaciones! ¡claro! ¡no puedo estar casada! ¡es un error!- protestó- ¡yo no me casé!

\- Marzo de hace dos años señorita, es decir, señora Saotome- Akane casi pierde el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡pero es que cómo pasó!- gritó Ranma por enésima vez exagerando en los movimientos que hacía cuando ya caminaban de regreso al dojo - ¡¿cómo es posible?!- de puro milagro no lo habían arrestado, solo le habían hecho una advertencia.

\- ¡no me grites quieres! ¡yo no tengo la culpa y estoy tan confundida como tú!-

\- lo siento- pareció calmarse

Akane respiró hondo sin saber que hacer

\- esto tiene toda la pinta de haber sido una trampa…- reflexionó

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- piénsalo, tuvo que ser alguien realmente ingenioso, tuvieron que habernos robado papeles y recolectado nuestras firmas y la de nuestros padres para que se autorizara el matrimonio, aun no éramos mayores de edad, y tuvo que ser alguien muy desesperado a favor de la situación - después de unos minutos de silencio ambos se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Nabiki!-

\- claro tuvo que haber sido ella…- la joven reflexionó – estoy casi segura que ella sabe replicar mi firma, es la única solución que encuentro, pero… ¿cómo obtuvo la tuya?

\- en realidad… yo…- su prometida lo observó y en el momento supo que había algo que él no le estaba diciendo

\- Ranma…- casi gruñía- ¿qué hiciste?

\- yo… bueno… nada realmente Akane

\- Saotome

\- bueno… no lo recuerdo muy bien pero… a veces con tal de que no estén molestando…- dejó al aire

\- ¿me estás diciendo que probablemente alguien te dijo firma y tú firmaste porque si?

\- no… no sé… no lo recuerdo.

\- ¡eres un tonto! ¡Porque no lees nada antes de firmar!

\- ¡como si tu lo hicieras!

\- ¡por supuesto que lo hago!

\- bueno… ya no tiene caso discutir, mejor hay que sacarle la verdad a tu hermana.

.-.-.-.

\- pues me halagan dúo dinámico, pero lamento decepcionarlos, no fui yo- dijo cruzándose de piernas ante los ojos de los prometidos

\- Nabiki, dinos la verdad, ¿Quién más que tú para lograr el cometido?- Akane le habló sarcástica – esto no es un juego, ¡queremos la verdad!

\- ya les dije, de hecho he de reconocer que siento un poco de envidia, alguien logró lo imposible y eso es digno de hacerle una gran celebración… pero no fui yo- terminó resoplando, al parecer si le molestaba no haber sido ella la del logro – imaginen el dinero que le hubiera sacado a nuestros padres por la hazaña.

Akane le hizo señas a su prometido, quien se levantó del suelo, así ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- nuestros padres…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿qué?!- ambos patriarcas sorprendidos hasta se levantaron del lugar donde estaban sentados en la duela del dojo

\- ¿sabe lo que eso significa Tendo?

\- ¡por supuesto que lo sé!

\- ¡Las escuelas por fin son una sola!- el festejo se hizo aun mayor

Akane se sobó las sienes mientras que Ranma, harto, se levantó y los tomó a ambos de las solapas

\- ¡quiero ahora mismo la verdad!- exigió más enojado que nunca -¡¿ustedes fueron?! ¡¿ustedes nos casaron sin nuestra autorización?!

\- no, no, no, nosotros no fuimos, ¿verdad Saotome?

\- no, claro que no- respondió con miedo de su propio hijo

Akane vio como los bajaba sin confiar realmente en ellos, Ranma se notaba bastante fuera de sus casillas y esto solo le confirmaba lo que llevaba pensando; Ranma no quería casarse con ella.

La joven de cabello corto decidió entonces que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias por librarlo de aquel matrimonio impuesto, pero antes descubriría quien había sido el graciosito que los había casado.

\- ¿y hora que hacemos?-

\- no sé…- ambos jóvenes veían como sus padres bailaban y bailaban sin cesar

\- tal vez… ¿Happosai?

\- ¿Happosai? ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?- comentó ella frustrada

\- pues tampoco te veo a ti aportando ideas, además de él no hay ningún otra persona interesada en nuestro enlace, claro que esta mi madre, pero ella no vivía con nosotros aun

\- espera… si hay otra persona

\- ¿quién?- con interés volteó a verla mientras se quitaba de los hombros una serpentina

\- Kasumi

\- ¿Ka… Kasumi?, ¿la crees capaza de algo así?, vamos… es Kasumi

\- pues ¿se te ocurre alguien más?- lo cuestionó Akane

\- vamos a visitarla.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡pero que felicidad!- la muchacha se lanzó casi sobre ellos abrazándolos - ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- solo de verla los prometidos podían asegurar que no había sido ella, aun así Akane preguntó

\- oye Kasumi… de casualidad, ¿tú no habrás tenido algo que ver?

\- no, pero ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido hace años, ¡Tofu! ¡cariño ven a felicitar a los muchachos!- la joven se fue feliz a buscar a su esposo a la clínica

\- ¿y ahora?- miró a su prometido

\- entonces fue Happosai, creo haberlo oído mencionar algo de retirarse, tal vez sí dejaba seguro el legado de las escuelas…

\- el problema va ser encontrarlo, hace días que no lo vemos.

\- ¡Muchachos!- Tofu entró en la sala y también los abrazó - ¡felicidades! Esto es algo que no nos esperábamos pero es grandioso que se hayan animado a por fin dar el paso- les palmeó lo hombros y hablaba feliz

\- créame, nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos

\- ¿eh? A que te refieres Ranma

\- se refiere a que alguien con muchas agallas hizo el tramite sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, pero cuando lo encontremos…

\- ohh… ya veo… es una pena…

\- pero…- interrumpió Kasumi - ¿qué más da la manera? Si lo que quieren es una fiesta, aún queda la ceremonia religiosa y podemos aprovechar para hacer el festejo

\- no… no queremos un festejo…- nervioso habló- queremos que esto se resuelva

\- si…- "admitió" Akane

\- ¿entonces irán disolver su matrimonió?- ninguno de los dos pudo responder a eso

\- bueno… tenemos que irnos- habló Ranma – tenemos que atrapar a un viejo

.-.-.-.

\- en realidad no creo que esto vaya a funcionar- dijo más roja que un tomate

\- claro que si

\- Ranma… es que…

\- deja de quejarte y dame otra pantaleta

\- ¡no! ¡ya fue suficiente! Considerando que probablemente no voy a recuperarlas…

\- no seas quejumbrosa, tienes mejores- él le arrebató las que traía en las manos, ella no hizo ni dijo nada, estaba en un trance ¿él cómo sabía que tenía mejores?

\- ¿y… tú…cóm- en ese momento una risita se escuchó fuera de la ventana de la muchacha seguida de un- las pantaletas de Akane ¡qué bonitas! ¡que bonitas!- repitió mientras las tomaba de los ganchos que Ranma había puesto en la ventana y se las frotaba en la cara.

\- ¡degenerado!- Ranma sacó la mano y lo pescó del trajecillo de entrenamiento – te dije que lo atraparíamos-

\- ¡suéltame Ranma! ¡¿no ves que Akane puso esos tesoros para mi!?- Akane le dio un codazo que por unos momentos los dejo K.O., cuando reaccionó el muchacho habló

\- solo hay una razón para tenerlo aquí y mientras más rápido confiese será mejor para usted

\- ¡¿qué quieren de mi?! ¡soy un pobre viejito inofensivo!

\- si como no, ¡responda viejo libidinoso! ¡¿usted fue el responsable de nuestra boda?!

\- ¿van a casarse?- confundido dejó de moverse

\- ¡no viejo! ¡ya estamos casados!

\- ¡¿y no me invitaron?! ¡pero que groseros! ¡yo que les voy a dejar mi legado y ustedes excluyéndome! ¡si piensan que les daré regalo de bodas están muy equivo…-

\- ¡usted no está entendiendo! ¡alguien nos casó sin nuestro consentimiento!

\- que ingenioso-

\- ¿fue usted maestro?- preguntó Akane hablando por primera vez

\- no, pero ya era hora- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que Ranma lo mandara a volar, aunque como la joven había predicho, el señor se había llevado sus pertenencias con él.

Akane se dejó caer en su cama y Ranma se sentó a su lado, ambos sin saber que decir

\- por 1000Y yo puedo ayudarlos

\- ¿tú sabes quien fue?- preguntó Akane

\- no, pero se quien se los puede decir

\- ¡¿quién?!- preguntó Akane… a Ranma incluso las manos empezaron a hormiguearle.

\- quiero mi dinero- Akane se lo entregó sin rechistar – vayan al registro civil y pidan las cintas de video

\- ¿y tu como sabes…

\- yo lo sé todo…- su hermana la miró incrédula – bien… fui al ayuntamiento y pedí las cintas de video, resulta que sus equipos los reinician cada seis meses, entonces pedí una copia de su certificado de matrimonio

\- ¿no se supone que eso solo se lo dan a los involucrados?- preguntó Akane

\- si, por desgracia, pero digamos que hice empatía con cierto señor que Ranma agredió en la mañana y ¡voila! Accedió a decirme donde se había hecho el trámite, fui al registro civil indicado, ahí nadie quiso ayudarme, así que queda por su cuenta.

\- ¡vamos Ranma!- ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo corriendo

.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿cerrado?!

\- vendremos mañana temprano entonces, ¿quieres calmarte?- dijo él

\- ¡¿tú no quieres saber?!

\- claro que quiero pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿qué entre y tome las cintas yo?- ella pareció calmarse

\- regresaremos mañana entonces-

.-.-.-.

Llegaron al Dojo en silencio, el cual acabó apenas pusieron un pie dentro, ya los estaban esperando.

\- ¡Ranma tiene que aclarar esta situación!- Shampoo fue la primera en hablar

\- ¡¿cómo es que se enteraron?!- gritó el muchacho

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?- Akane le señalo las mamparas de la sala donde Nabiki los saludaba y retiraba

\- Ranma mi amor, ¡dinos si es cierto que te casaste!- Kodachi se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos los locos estaban reunidos y aun así nadie más habló

\- yo…- el volteó pidiendo la ayuda de Akane, pero ella pareció ignorarlo

\- ¡Así es!- gritaron los orgullosos padres -¡ellos están casados legalmente y no hay nada que puedan hacer!- cantaron a coro

\- ¡no puede ser!- Kodachi se le colgó del brazo y lloró a moco tendido un rato donde nadie dijo nada, como si todos estuvieran en shock – bien… amor, te dejo libre…- esta frase dejó con aún más dudas a los prometidos, ¿Kodachi rindiéndose?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- debo decir que esto no es fácil para mí pero… deseo que seas feliz… aunque lo dudo estando sin mi- la gimnasta dejó libre su listón y sus pétalos volaron por toda la propiedad antes de dar un salto y retirarse.

Shampoo miró a su abuela y parecía que de esa forma se comunicaban, unos segundos después dijo

\- Shampoo se siente profundamente triste, pero esta es una ofensa muy grande, Ranma no vuelvas a buscar a Shampoo- ambas saltaron fuera de la propiedad seguidas por Mousse quien nunca dijo ni una sola palabra

\- Akane Tendo… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- Kuno habló tristemente – me has quebrado el alma… me iré lejos de aquí para olvidarme ti.

\- Ranma… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- fue lo único que dijo Ukyo antes de retirarse

\- Akane, quiero que sepas que siempre serás parte de mi vida, siempre seremos amigo, y siempre estaré para ti, ahora es momento de que me olvide de ti- con eso último Ryoga se fue.

Ambos prometidos se quedaron con cara de póker.

\- eso fue demasiado extraño, ¿no crees?

\- y que importa por fin nos dejaron en paz- contestó a su prometida apenas comenzando a parpadear

\- es que… fue muy fácil… es sospechoso

\- ¿estás diciendo que no te querías deshacer de ellos?- la vio como si tuviese dos cabezas, ella le dio un zape

\- ¡no! Estoy diciendo que tal vez ellos tuvieron que ver

\- jajaja… no, ya, en serio…- trató de sacar la broma, no funcionó

\- investiga con los Kuno y Ryoga, yo iré con los amazonas y Ukyo, te veo aquí en una hora

\- ¡espera!- ella detuvo su carrera – casi anochece y…

\- sé cuidarme sola- diciendo esto se perdió de la vista de Ranma, quien lanzó una maldición al aire.

.-.-.-.-.

\- y… ¿descubriste algo?-

\- no vas a creerlo…- dijo Ranma a su prometida al sentarse sobre el suelo de la habitación de la joven

\- ni tú lo que yo descubrí- Ranma le hizo una seña para que empezara- Con nuestro matrimonio Shampoo queda libre de su compromiso, los encontré haciendo las maletas para regresar a china, al parecer les entusiasma la idea de la próxima unión de Shampoo y Mousse.

\- Pues según Kuno ahora que es un empresario famoso no le conviene atarse a una sola chica; por otro lado Kodachi reflexionó y dice que no puede mezclarse con personas que no son de su misma clase.

\- Ukyo está planeando seguir su viaje por el país con su nuevo carro de okonomiyakis, dice que ya nada la ata a este lugar- Akane suspiró

\- Ryoga hoy regresa con Akari en estos días concretarán un compromiso serio

\- Entonces… no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… ¿piensas que alguno de ellos lo hizo?

\- podría ser… ¡esto es tan raro!- concedió el joven

\- mañana hay que ir al registro para pedir las grabaciones, y tal vez podamos salir de la duda.

\- bien me voy a dormir…- el joven se levantó y medio en broma, le despeinó la cabeza al pasar… por un momento Akane pensó en decirle "oye que tal si dejamos todo por la paz y seguimos casados" pero él volvió a hablar – mañana sabremos a quien golpear por esta broma pesada- ella se quedó callada.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- lo siento, nuestro técnico de sistemas está de vacaciones- dijo la recepcionista a la mañana siguiente

\- esto tiene que ser una broma…- ella mencionó - ¿y el acta no dice quien vino a registrar el matrimonio?

\- no, pero si traen una identificación puedo proporcionarles una copia del acta

\- yo no trigo nada- soltó Ranma antes de que Akane preguntara

\- desobligado…- susurró, ella buscó entre las bolsas de su falda y saco la suya

\- mmm… por esta vez haré una excepción pero le recomiendo que la actualice- dijo viendo la tarjeta- ya que debe tener su nuevo apellido- ambos chicos enrojecieron.

La asistente tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora y después de unos cinco minutos dijo haberla encontrado.

\- en una media hora quedará lista, pueden esperar o regresar por ella, como prefieran.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿y ahora?- preguntó Ranma viendo por quincuagésima vez el documento impreso

\- investigaremos por nuestra cuenta… esto no se quedará así ¿verdad?- ella lo miró pero al parecer estaba de nuevo perdido en el papel

\- ah… si, si claro… ¡se las verán con nosotros!

\- ¿qué tanto le miras?- con curiosidad le quitó el acta analizándola nuevamente

\- es de un material diferente

\- a que te refieres…- Ranma se la volvió a quitar de las manos

\- yo… yo pensé que estaría en hoja blanca- Akane lo dejó pasar, que más daba si estaba impresa en hoja, opalina o lo que fuera.

\- ve a los sitios de ayer e investiga lo que puedas

\- de acurdo- contestó dejando el documento en el escritorio de Akane, ambos salieron de la habitación.

.-.-.

Ya casi era el atardecer cuando los prometidos se encontraron nuevamente en el dojo y comenzaron a intercambiar lo que habían descubierto

\- los Kuno estuvieron de vacaciones en Korea hace dos años, no estaban en la ciudad

\- Colagne, Shampoo y Mousse también estaban fuera de la ciudad… fueron a China y regresaron hasta agosto de ese mismo año- dijo ella

\- De Ryoga ni el mismo sabe- Ranma molesto habló

\- no fue él- dijo ella- recuerdo que cuando llegue de las vacaciones con mis amigas, aquí en casa me esperaba un obsequio, era de Hokkaido, también estaba fuera de la ciudad.

\- además con su pésima orientación…

\- Ukyo estuvo en casa de su padre como todas vacaciones.

\- así que de nuevo no tenemos nada- mencionó el muchacho

\- ¡es que debe haber algo!- frustrada se levantó del suelo y caminó de un lado para otro

\- ¿quieres calmarte?

\- ¡es que tu lo tomas todo a la ligera!

\- ¡no lo hago! ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡ya no hay pistas!, ¡ya sé que te molesta pero contrólate!

\- ¡como si a ti no te molestara!

\- ¡de todas maneras nos íbamos a casar en menos de una semana! ¡¿Qué más da ya?!

\- ¡es que eso es lo que me molesta de ti! ¡todo te da igual! ¡y aunque es más que obvio que te desagrada la idea del matrimonio no haces nada!

\- ¡¿pero de que rayos hablas?!

\- ¡de que se nota que no quieres este matrimonio! ¡lo que no entiendo es porque no me ayudas!

\- ¡¿y quien carajos te dijo a ti que no quería casarme?!

\- no sé, déjame pensarlo, ¡TU!

\- ¡¿en que momento?!

\- ¡con tu actitud!

\- ¡no seas ridícula! ¡¿dime en que momento dije con palabras explicitas qué no quería casarme?!- ambos estaban fuera de si y gritaban por lo alto mirándose casi como si se odiaran

\- pues…

\- ¡eso es porque nunca dije tal cosa tonta! ¡Deberías intentar ser un poco más considerada, tomando en cuenta que te estoy ayudando!

\- ¡oh claro! ¡ahora entiendo todo! ¡te casas y no importa porque de esa forma yo me estaré yendo a Australia!

\- ¡¿eres idiota o que te pasa?! ¡me refiero a que tú eres la más interesada por descubrir quien fue el responsable! ¡lo que me parece es que en realidad la que no quiere casarse eres tú! ¡y por supuesto que es así, solo lo haces por eso mismo! ¡por tu maldito viaje! ¡de no ser así tu no…- el cortó la frase y se dio vuelta tomándose la cabeza con las manos

\- ¡¿yo no qué?!

\- ¡tú no te casarías conmigo!

\- ¡ni tu tampoco idiota!

\- ¡yo lo hubiera hecho incluso hace dos años tonta!

\- me… men… ¡mentira!- al instante él le agarró de los brazos incluso con más fuerza de la necesaria

\- ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡¿Quieres arreglar esto?! Mañana mismo iremos a iniciar los trámites de divorcio!

\- ¿qué…- Akane se quedó helada… eso era como un golpe bajo

\- ¡eso es lo que quieres ¿no?!- la soltó bruscamente y al ver que se había quedado tan quieta y seria, volvió a gritar - ¡ah claro! ¡se arruinará tu grandioso viaje a Australia! ¡pues no se puede tener todo Akane! perdón por arruinarte la vida…- agregó con sarcasmo

Le dio nuevamente la espalda, pero el silencio se extendió y no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, y ahí estaba ella, llorando…

\- mierda…- masculló- ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?- le dijo con calma, ella fue a sentarse en la cama

\- que me quisieras…- susurró pero él, que estaba sentándose a su lado, la escucho

\- ¡¿estas sorda Akane?! ¡te lo acabo de decir! ¡¿por qué otra cosa querría casarme hace dos años, ahora, dejar de darte problemas?! ¡¿eso no te da una pista?!- se había vuelto levantar y vagaba nuevamente por la habitación

\- ¿entonces tú…

\- si-

\- ¿y quieres…

\- si, si y ¡si!, ¿cómo carajos quieres que te lo diga?- tras minutos en donde nadie habló ella respiró y dijo

\- ¿y tú no me vas a preguntar?

\- no… ya sé la respuesta…

\- ¿Qué te amo?- él entró en shock

Los patriarcas habían salido a una reunión de barrio, Nabiki afortunadamente no estaba y cuando Nodoka escuchó como era puesto el seguro de la habitación, decidió que mejor se retiraba a hacer la compra, solo por esta vez iría al mercado más lejano, esperaba que les alcanzara el tiempo para que empezaran una buena luna de miel.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.

Aclaraciones.

\- Los matrimonios en Japón son bastante fáciles y al mismo tiempo curiosos para ajenos. Al parecer solo se pide un permiso al ayuntamiento y después se registra, y por lo que me han dicho, ni siquiera tiene que ser la persona que se va a casar la que haga el trámite.

.-.-.-.

N/A

Hola de nuevo, este es el del 19 de Dic., espero que les guste, creo que es un shot más largo que los últimos, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a todos.

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del ciber mundo,

AkaneMiiya


	2. Chapter 2

Matrimonio Sorpresa

.-.-.-.-.

EPILOGO.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Akane estaba muy apurada, un le faltaba empacar la mitad de sus pertenencias, estaba a tres horas de irse al aeropuerto y aún no podía acabar. Miró con envidia como la maleta de Ranma estaba lista y dispuesta en la entrada del cuarto y sintió envidia, ella llevaría dos y la de mano.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo vas con eso? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó su tía asomando la cabeza

\- no, estoy bien

\- bueno, oye tal vez no sea momento pero, acaba de llegar un paquete para ti

\- ¿un paquete?- preguntó la joven - ¿de quien?

\- el joven era del registro civil- Akane dejó lo que estaba haciendo, tomó el paquete, y mientras caminaba a la habitación de Nabiki, donde había televisión y reproductor, desenvolvió la cinta con premura.

\- ¿y eso es…- dijo Nodoka cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama

\- la cinta del registro civil en la fecha de cuando registraron nuestro enlace, por fin voy a saber quien fue.

Ambas se quedaron calladas esperando el momento; en la cinta, que era de una cámara de seguridad, aparecía mucha gente, una persona tras otra, y en otros momentos, simplemente quedaba sin visitantes la oficina.

\- ¿qué miran?- Ranma llegó curioso

\- ¡es la cinta Ranma! Pon atención por si ves a alguien conocido- su esposo se sentó en el suelo y observo, después de unos momentos dijo

\- oye Akane… qué importa ya…- dijo con desinterés

\- ¿cómo que qué importa? ¡claro que importa!

\- ¿y porque? De todas maneras estamos bien así, básicamente le debemos un favor

\- ¿un favor?- con una mirada sarcástica miró a su esposo, olvidándose de la pantalla – no sé tú, pero por lo menos a mí, me hubiera gustado firmar mi propio matrimonio Ranma, además ¿Quién te dice que en el futuro no tendremos problemas? una firma falsificada podría anular nuestro enlace- los ánimos empezaron a calentarse y Nodoka prefirió salir del lugar

\- pues en la firma del remplazo que nos dieron se ve igual a la tuya

\- por muy parecida que se vea no es mi firma

\- ¿y como lo sabes?

\- ya te dije, yo no soy como tú, ¡yo si reviso lo que firmo!-

\- oye… tranquila- la tomó por los hombros primero, luego comenzó a frotarle los brazos- te prometo entonces que llegaremos al fondo de esto- el joven le soltó una de esas miraditas derretidoras- pero ahora, no hay tiempo, ¿o acaso ya terminaste de empacar?

\- no…- dijo en un suspiro

\- además imagina que descubres quien fue, ¿Qué harás? Nos iremos por cuatro meses, solo estarás dándole vueltas al asunto y queriendo asesinar al culpable sin poder hacer nada. Sin contar que si nos afanamos ahora con que la firma es falsa, ¿qué tal que nuestros padres se opongan a que viaje contigo?- ella frunció el ceño

\- no pueden, ya estamos grandes

\- igual nos íbamos a casar por la presión de ellos

\- ¡pero eso es diferente!- ella se puso roja, y él aprovechando la soledad le dio un beso rápido en los labios

\- vamos, quita esa cosa, la verás cuando regresemos ¿esta bien?- y otra sonrisa marca Saotome se dejaba ver

\- está bien aceptó- ella fue al aparato, estaba a punto de poner stop cuando algo "extraño" llamo su atención, se quedo sin saber que hacer unos segundos

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- es que creo haber visto algo..

\- ¿qué? Bueno no importa lo veras después- él quiso poner stop, ella le dio un manotazo y regresó la cinta unos cuantos segundos.

Un hombre con gorra de béisbol, entro en escena

\- ese…- ella estaba estatica

\- ¿ese qué? Yo no veo nada, quita ya la cinta y termina de empacar- ella negó

\- es… es una… es una trenza- su cabeza no rotó 360° pero volteó a ver a Ranma como si fuera el exorcista

\- ¿fuiste tú?

\- ¿de… de qué… de qué hablas amor?

\- ¡fuiste tú?!- repitió más fuerte

\- ¡SAOTOME!

\- espera… yo… es que…

\- ¡¿TÚ NOS CASASTE HACE DOS AÑOS?!

\- no…- la mirada de advertencia le hizo saber que estaba muerto si no decía la verdad, tras tartamudear cosas sin sentido se entendió…- si…- de un rápido movimiento, sacó la cinta y salió de la habiotación para ir a meterse en la de los ahora, recién casados… ni tan recién…

\- ¡¿porqué?! ¡y más vale que me digas la verdad o te juro que me voy sola!- ella lo siguió y dio un cerrón a la puerta, a él ya no le quedó opción y tomando el valor que te confiere ser el esposo respondió

\- ¡de acuerdo! ¡si! ¡yo lo hice! ¡y lo volvería a hacer!

\- ¡¿qué te sucede?!

\- ¡estabas a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad! ¡yo estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante y no iba a permitir que solo renunciaras!

\- ¡¿pero en que diablos pensabas?! ¡¿no se te ocurrió que podías habérmelo pedido y yo hubiera dicho que si?!

\- no… ¡y no me importa! ¡ahora termina tus maletas!

\- ¿disculpa?- preguntó casi con burla

\- ¡esta loca si piensas que voy a perder la oportunidad de tener cuatro meses de luna de miel!- ella se quedó con la boca abierta, pero cuando vio las intenciones de él de salir del cuarto lo detuvo

\- por lo menos deberías decirme como lo hiciste

\- fácil, nuestros padres firmaron los papeles distraídos y yo firmé por voluntad

\- ¿y falsificaste mi firma?

\- no- contestó orgulloso- solo lo traspapelé con tus documentos de la universidad, ¿recuerdas aquellos papeles que firmaste y entregaste para hacer ese viaje de estudios a Kyoto?

\- ¿qué…-

\- señorita "leo todo"- se burló, ella hizo una mueca y empezó a darle golpes en el brazo y el pecho, hasta que él huyó del lugar y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Akane se quedó sola, aún sin saber que pensar, ¿Cómo era posible que el tonto de Ranma los hubiera timado a todos?; de pronto la cabeza de él volvió a asomarse y le gritó

\- ¡y quiero un hijo pronto!- ella le aventó una almohada que fue a estrellarse en la puerta

\- ¡estás loco!- contestó con fuerza, no sabía si estaba enojada o feliz, o solo confundida, aunque una buena respuesta era la que mandaba su corazón atravesó de su cara, estaba sonriendo y no lo podía evitar.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

N/A

Ahora si, ya, acabó, wiiii y quedamos a mano con el 20 de Dic.

Les dejo este pequeño epilogo, para que no se queden con la duda xD, ¿notaron las pequeñas señales que dejó Ranma? ¿se lo imaginaban? Yo supongo que si, siempre lo hacen jeje.

Gracias especialmente a:

\- azzulaprincess

\- A,R, Tendo, jeje no de hecho, no sé porque me metí en esto, si tengo tanto trabajo xD.

\- saotomedgo

\- Btaisho (x2)

\- Benani0125

\- GabyCo

\- JuanyRdz

\- kioh

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- livamesauribe

\- Ranma84

\- felicius

\- Akai27

\- abi saotome

\- pceleste377

\- hinatacris

\- Lleck BM

-dlrn, no pero cuando tenga tiempo los buscaré ^^

\- yamila Rojas

\- Ranma x Akane

\- JHO

Hasta la siguiente, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
